plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paparazzi Zombie
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Party Zombie |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Trick. |flavor text = Why is everyone always screaming and running away in his photos?}} Paparazzi Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . Its ability gives itself +1 /+1 every time a zombie trick is played. Origins It is based on the Paparazzi, independent photographers, who take pictures of athletes, entertainers, politicians and celebrities, typically while going about their usual daily routines. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Professional Party Zombie *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Trick. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Why is everyone always screaming and running away in his photos? Strategies With Paparazzi Zombie can be used as the starting zombie because of its low cost. However, because of its weak base stats, this can easily be destroyed. To maximize its special effect, you should save it until the third or fourth turn. The number of brains you have should be enough for a Paparazzi Zombie and some zombie tricks. Cheap tricks like Bungee Plumber or Lurch for Lunch can be used to quickly buff this zombie. In addition, superpowers also work, so using a superpower during the attacking phase can buff Paparazzi Zombie before it attacks. A good strategy is to use tricks that move zombies, such as Smoke Bomb on Paparazzi Zombie. This would make the zombie not only have increased power, but a good position to strike at the wanted target. Otherwise, treat this zombie as another version of Unlife of the Party, but one that focuses on tricks. Against Plants have the advantage of defeating this zombie, as they go after zombies. If the zombie hero deploys this zombie and has tons of brains to use, try and defeat it quickly, as the zombie hero will most likely use a bunch of tricks to power-up this zombie. However, be cautious because the zombie hero can easily use tricks to bypass plants and power-up this zombie. Fighting fire with fire can work with the right tricks, and if the stats get too high, bouncing this zombie is a good idea, as its stats will go back to normal. However its low brain cost will mean it will surely be deployed again. Gallery Paparazzi Zombie Description.png|Paparazzi Zombie's statistics Paparazzi_Zombie_new_card.png|Card Ytrewq.png|Paparazzi Zombie attacking a Bellflower Frozen_Paparazzi_Zombie.jpeg| Frozen Paparazzi Zombie DedPaparazzi.png|Destroyed Paparazzi Zombie Paparazzi_Zombie_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Paparazzi Zombie in the background of a Multiplayer match Devouring_Paparazzi_Zombie.jpeg|Paparazzi Zombie about to be devoured by Chompzilla Paparazzi_Zombie_protected_by_Rock_Wall.jpeg|Paparazzi Zombie being boosted by Rock Wall PapZombieTrailer.PNG|Four 3D Paparazzi Zombies in the release trailer Old Paparazzi Zombie card.PNG|Old card Choice_between_Paparazzi_Zombie_and_Zookeeper.jpeg|The player having the choice between Paparazzi Zombie and Zookeeper as a prize for completing a level Paparazzi_Zombie_being_healed_by_Medic.jpeg|Paparazzi Zombie being healed by a Medic PEPaparazzi.png|Precision Blast's projectile exploding on a Paparazzi Zombie Choice_between_Potato_Mine_and_Paparazzi_Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Paparazzi Zombie and Potato Mine as a prize for completing a level Trivia *One of its attacking quotes appear to sound similar to the popular photography instruction "Say cheese." **However, it appears to say it in zombie speech. *When defeated, its camera will take a photo of it, causing its pupils to shrink. This is because of the camera's flash. **This doesn't happen to plants or plant heroes when it attacks. *Technically, it should be called Paparazzo Zombie, as the word "paparazzo" is the name for a male paparazzi, and Paparazzi Zombie is male, according to its description. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Party cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies